Não Precisamos Conversar
by Belac I
Summary: Ponto de vista do Jesse quando ele beija Suze pela primeira vez.


**Título:** Não Precisamos Conversar

**Shipper:** Jesse & Suzannah

**Spoiler: **A Hora Mais Sombria

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Meg Cabot.

Não Precisamos Conversar

_**I don't wanna talk about it,  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
**__'fall to pieces' - Avril Lavigne_

Das maluquices que ela havia feito aquela foi a pior de todas. O que levava uma pessoa normal a sacrificar a vida para poupar o desaparecimento eterno de uma pessoa que já estava morta há _muito _tempo? Eu não tinha explicação para isso. E, como todos aqui sabemos, Suzannah Simon não era nada normal. A começar por ser uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que podiam me ver. Então nunca duvidei das capacidades dela.

Só não me conformava ao ver Suzannah com uma corda amarrada na cintura dizendo que morrera – não tecnicamente – para saber se estava tudo bem. Ela morreu – não tecnicamente – para tentar me tirar do lugar em que fui destinado a permanecer para sempre. Suzannah podia dizer que estava lá só para certificar minha felicidade – pois esse era seu trabalho –, mas eu percebia a expressão dela, aquela que Suzannah nunca gostara de usar. Ela me olhava com um certo nervosismo, e falava rápido demais só para denunciá-la, e estava evidente que sentira a minha falta o suficiente para querer que eu voltasse com ela ao _nosso _mundo.

E, simplesmente, eu não podia negar. _Eu também sentia a falta dela_.

O engraçado era que Suzannah fazia a coisa parecer simples e normal. E isso, não posso mentir, me deixava com raiva – não que eu não estivesse feliz em vê-la nem nada. Mas quando é que ela ia aprender a ficar fora do perigo? Sejamos sinceros: _nunca_. Além do mais, ela estava com um hematoma gigante na testa. Mesmo tentando escondê-lo eu conseguia ver.

Resumindo, Suzannah me salvara do exorcismo que um menino de oito anos fez comigo. É difícil imaginar, então tentei fazer com que Suzannah me explicasse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Ou seja, nós precisávamos _conversar_.

Assim, esperei pacientemente o momento certo. Uma semana se passou desde aquela última briga com Diego e Maria, e eu estava acariciando os pelos macios e gélidos de Spikey no quarto de Suzannah quando ela finalmente entrou. A principio levou um susto e colocou as mãos atrás das costas como se quisesse esconder alguma coisa.

Mas eu não estava prestando atenção naquilo. Suzannah tinha sarado de seu hematoma e estava com a aparência melhor do que antigamente. Ou seja, aquele era o momento certo. E ela devia saber.

Guardei o livro que segurava na mão, mas não soltei Spikey. Suzannah olhava para ele com ciúmes e eu adorava aquela expressão, por isso ousei aproximá-lo de mim.

– Você acordou – eu comentei. Afinal, ela tinha dormido durante _muito _tempo e eu estava curioso para vê-la de novo.

Suzannah se arrastou até sua cama e se sentou rapidamente.

– Acordei sim – falou com uma voz relaxada e renovada.

– Como está se sentindo?

Ela piscou.

– Eu?

Não, minha avó. _Nombre de dios!_

– Eu estou ótima.

Fiquei olhando para ela. Posso estar morto e ter cento e setenta anos, mas não sou burro e nem tapado. Sei quando uma pessoa ama a outra.

– Bom – eu analisava a sua expressão calma, feliz que ela estivesse daquele jeito. Assim seria mais fácil. – Precisamos conversar.

E se sacrificar, como Suzannah fez, era um dos atos que mais denunciava esse sentimento. Então não havia dúvidas de que precisávamos conversar.

Depois de saber que ela tinha quase morrido para me ter de volta em seu quarto, _torrando _sua paciência todos os dias, finalmente entendi. Mas eu queria ouvir o que _ela _tinha a dizer. Eu queria entender as palavras dela, e não meus pensamentos – que dificilmente se conectava ao dela.

Particularmente, eu achava aquela uma ótima idéia. Afinal, as palavras eram essenciais para maior entendimento. Pelo menos, era o que eu _pensava. _Antes de ver Suzannah ficar tensa de repente. Ela olhou para a janela, como se estivesse encontrando uma maneira de fugir dali.

Fugir? Eu não queria que ela fugisse. Não naquele momento. Percebi que Suzannah começou a ficar nervosa. Observei-a respirar com um pouquinho de dificuldade ali. E aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu não queria deixá-la assim, eu queria vê-la feliz e forte e despreocupada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – falou depressa, como se tivesse medo das palavras que viriam a seguir. Mas como Suzannah podia ter medo? Ela era a pessoa mais corajosa que eu havia visto. Será que ela sabia disso? Definitivamente precisávamos conversar. Mas ela não queria conversar. – Estou cheia de conversas.

De repente eu não estava mais ligando para o gato. Era o modo como Suzannah me olhava que me deixou aturdido, e concentrado. Larguei Spikey e ele rosnou baixinho – não dei atenção a isso. Então me levantei.

Aquilo foi divertido. Quero dizer, vê-la assim, toda agitada e falando sobre não falar. Mas eu continuei me aproximando.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eu estava enganado. Aquele não era o momento certo para _conversas._

- Só estou ... – ela gaguejou quando me viu dar um passo na direção dela. – Olha. Só vou ligar para Cee Cee e talvez a gente vá à praia ou alga assim. Porque realmente ... preciso de uma folga.

Eu entendia que ela tinha outras coisas para fazer. Mas acho que daquela vez ela não estava esperando nada parecido com o que eu estava pensando em fazer quando sentei calmamente na margem da sua cama, bem de frente para ela.

– Principalmente de conversas – ela meio que ofegou.

– Ótimo. – Fiquei incrédulo com a ansiedade que eu estava de encostar minha mão em sua pele de novo. Ficou paralisada quando segurei seu rosto com cautela como se ela fosse de vidro. De repente eu mudei de idéia. – Não precisamos conversar.

Mas segurar seu rosto não era o suficiente para demonstrar que eu morreria por ela mesmo que já estivesse morta. Já que ela não estava querendo me ouvir, talvez ela achasse legal a idéia de _sentir_.

Além disso, queria que ela descobrisse que eu nunca seria capaz de ir embora. Não sem ao menos me despedir.

E eu tentei fazer aquilo parecer simples e normal, como quando Suzannah apareceu dizendo que tinha morrido por mim. Mas não foi possível. Primeiro porque eu senti que meu corpo não estava mais ali quando ela me encarou, de um modo calado e ansioso, esperando. E segundo, bem... por que simplesmente não era algo simples e normal.

Era humanamente impossível. Mas, de algum modo, aconteceu.

Porque naquele instante eu a beijei. Na boca. Sentindo tudo o que nunca sentira em toda a minha morte, e parecia que a sensação ia durar a eternidade.

* * *

N/A: E aí, genteee! Espero que tenham gostado :D  
Belac.


End file.
